


Tofu Tacos

by lazy_lousy_lizy_jane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lousy_lizy_jane/pseuds/lazy_lousy_lizy_jane
Summary: Leo is late to a movie night. Shenanigans ensue.





	Tofu Tacos

When Leo had barreled into the Big House rec room almost half an hour late for movie night, slightly singed, but holding a bag of takis, Jason had been almost ready to forgive him. Almost. But as it was, he was half an hour late, and hadn’t even brought the soda. So Jason felt a little peevish. Leo strode across the room and triumphantly put the bag on the table in front of the tv. Jason glared at him while Leo looked on a little expectantly. 

“Could you scoot over a little, Jason?” Leo asked. “I wanna sit down too.” 

Jason glared. Piper poked him in the side, and Jason didn’t move. She poked him again, hissing for him to scoot, and Jason scooted, grumbling under his breath. Leo grinned, and squeezed in next to Piper.

Hazel got up from across the room where she had been braiding Annabeth’s hair, and went to get a snack. “Leo, weren’t you supposed to get the Coca Cola?” she asked, looking over at the couch. 

Percy glanced up at that. “Leeeooo!” he dragged out the syllables, “You forgot the Coca Cola?” He threw his head back dramatically and groaned. Annabeth swatted him. “But,” he protested, “it’s Coca Cola!” She just hissed at him to shut up and help her pick a movie.

Jason made an I-told-you-so face at Piper. She just poked his side again. 

“So what are we watching tonight?” Nico asked, ignoring the rest them.

“We’ve got Atlantis, Home, or,” Annabeth paused, “we can throw in Monsters University. We need to catch you up on pop culture, and these are classics.”

All around the room, the answer was the same. “Monsters University,” they all chorused, and Jason felt better, and more at home than he had in a long time as Nico put the DVD into the player and the movie started. But he still shoved his cold feet between Leo’s thighs, laying his legs across Piper’s, just to hear him yelp. Jason settled back, and reveled in the knowledge that they were all safe, and he was sitting with his two best friends, about to watch a children’s movie.

\-------

After the movie was over, Jason and Leo walked Piper to her cabin. Leo could tell Jason was still mildly annoyed, so he stole Piper and whispered to her in a conspiratorial way. “Do you think Jason would like a tofu taco as an apology gift for being late, and not bringing soda?” he asked her.

Piper struggled to hold in her laughter.

“No, really, do you think that would be too much?” he asked. 

Piper snickered. “You should totally do it,” she said as they approached her cabin. “Give it to him tomorrow at breakfast. He'll totally appreciate it.” She winked at him, then called over Jason and hugged them both goodnight. 

\-------

When Nico went to lunch the next day, he felt a bit of rage coming from the pavilion. He entered with great caution, and sat down at the Apollo table. He turned to Kayla, who was talking to Austin, and whispered, “Why is Jason angry?”

Kayla had a mildly amused look on her face and snickered a bit behind her hand, then told him, “Leo found a way for the tables to give Jason only one type of food. Tofu tacos. It’s been like that since last evening.” She giggled, then turned back to her conversation with Austin. 

Nico was still a little confused, but he understood why only being able to have one type of food would make someone angry in the morning. He could relate. If he didn’t get his cinnamon toast crunch in the morning, he was an absolute bear, but he also liked having options. But he decided to steer clear of Jason anyway this morning, not wanting to end up dead in a ditch.

\-------

Percy had been fiddling over the straps of his armor with Annabeth when Jason had stormed into the arena, muttering about having to eat three meals with nothing but tofu tacos. Percy noted that his face looked rather green, and he figured that probably had to do with eating the same thing for three straight meals.

“Jason,” he called, deciding he looked like he could use a distraction. “You want to spar with me? Annabeth here can kick my butt any day, but you’ll be leaving soon for California, won’t you?” Jason looked grateful for the distraction.

\-------

When Piper went looking for Jason later, she found him still in the training arena, fighting with Percy. She asked Annabeth to call a break for them, knowing they’d been out there for a while. She gently kissed his cheek, then offered him a water bottle and a small bag of chips. “Don’t be mad at Leo,” she said. “I may have encouraged him a little,” she added sheepishly.

Jason frowned. Piper just looked at him pleadingly. “Alright,” he relented. “But if he tries to permanently change my food again, he’s losing his cuddling privileges. Also, I want an in person apology.” Piper smiled fondly and patted his cheek.

“I knew you’d come around.” She whirled around, pleased with herself, leaving with a last call not to work himself too hard.

\-------

When Frank had showed up at camp a week later, with Hazel and Reyna in tow, ready to switch with Jason and the other Romans at Camp Half Blood, he’d immediately asked about how the last month had gone. Jason’s face took on a pensive look, and told him that aside from a few shenanigans on Leo’s part, thing had been relatively quiet. Leo had grinned mischievously and didn’t deny it. He knew he’d been a little mean, denying Jason any food but tofu tacos for a day. But he didn’t really regret it either. 

Reyna gave him an unimpressed look. He ducked, feeling the burn of her stare. “What’s up?” he asked a little awkwardly. He laughed a little to ease the tension. It didn’t work. “So uh, you’ll be here for the next few months, right? We’re going to get to know each other pretty well, I guess.”

She finally gave him a small smile. “Guess so, Leo Valdez. I look forward to learning what Jason sees in you. Maybe we can practice our Spanish together sometime.” 

Leo’s smile could have lit up the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Feast of Fortuna Gift Exchange fic I wrote back in 2017. It's not really my best work, and it definitely needs a bit of polishing, but I decided to leave it as is since I've already given it away. I did want it to be cross posted here though, I think it's on my tumblr, but I'm not sure, and I'm too lazy to find it anyway lol. I only found it this afternoon and I figured since I hadn't posted anything in a while, I might as well. Love you all!!! *blows kiss*


End file.
